The present invention relates generally to the field of big data, and more particularly to providing dynamic visualization of big data.
Customer support services, emergency response services, and other services can use telecommunication technologies to communicate with a plurality of clients. Typically, a duration for a completed call (i.e., a tele-communicative interaction between a client and a service that has been appropriately handled by the service) is represented by an average handling time (AHT). The AHT for each of the plurality of clients that the service interacts with may depend on information provided to the service and the manner in which the information is provided.